Forgiving You
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish and Randy have been having problems, and those problems are made worse when Trish finds out that Randy is cheating on her. Will they be able to get through it? Or will this tear them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, here's ANOTHER story. I should really finish some of my other ones before starting new ones shouldn't I? Oh well, I can't help the fact that I keep getting ideas, lol. Anyway, hope you like it.**

Characters: Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, John Cena, Maria Kanellis, Chris Masters, Ashley Massaro, Dave Batista, Lilian Garcia, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Candice Michelle, and more.

Pairings: Randy Orton/Trish Stratus, John Cena/Maria Kanellis, Lilian Garcia/Dave Batista.

Summary: Trish and Randy have been having problems lately. And those problems are made worse when Trish finds outt hat he's cheating on her. Will they be able to get through it? Or will it tear them apart forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately . I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**Forgiving You:** Part 1

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Lilian Garcia announced as Randy stood up in the middle of the ring and hugged his father.

He couldn't believe he had just beat The Undertaker in a casket match. He was so happy.

When he got backstage he was met by John Cena, Maria Kanellis, and his girlfriend of two years, Trish Stratus.

"Congradulations, Randy," Trish said hugging him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, babe." Randy said kissing her.

"Yeah, great job Randy." John said giving his best friend a high five.

"That was an awesome match." Maria cut in.

"Thanks guys." Randy smiled.

Trish smiled at her boyfriend and hugged him again. When she pulled away she saw his father Bob Orton standing behind his son watching from around the corner. Bob has never liked Trish, and quite frankly Trish didn't care, because she didn't like him either.

"So, when are you coming back to the hotel tonight?" Trish questioned shifting her attention from Bob to Randy.

"Actually, I was going to head back now."

"Oh," Trish said smiling. "Okay, let us get our stuff and we can all ride together.

"Okay." John and Randy say in unison.

Women's Locker Room

When Trish and Maria walked into the Locker Room Trish walked over to the bench and pushed her bag off of it, sending everything inside of it scattering across the floor.

"Wow, someone's not happy." Torrie said brushing her hair.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Ashley questioned sitting down next to Trish.

"That stupid slut, Candice Michelle. We saw her on our way here, and she was all over Dave. And he's with Lilian."

"Oh, but you know Dave doesn't like her. Just forget about it."

"How can I forget about it, Tor? I have to tell Lilian so she can kick Candice's ass, Candice has been flirting with Dave for the past two weeks, and he hasn't done anything to stop her."

"Oh, listen sorry but, I gotta go, Peter's picking me up. Bye." Torrie said walking out of the room.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go, are you coming Ria?" Trish asked standing up and picking up her duffel bag off of the floor.

"Yeah," Maria said doing the same. "Bye, Ash." Maria said said as her and Trish walked out.

At The Hotel

When Trish and Randy walked into their room they went into the bedroom and layed on the bed together. They were silent for a few minutes, until Trish suddenly spoke. "Randy?" Trish asked.

"Yeah?" Randy replied quietly.

"We need to talk." Trish said sitting up and turning herself so she was facing him.

"About what?"

"What are we doing tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? What are you talking about? I'm going out to the club with John and Dave."

"Randy, tomorrow is our two year anniversary. Did you forget again?"

"Uh, no… I… I didn't forget. I uh," Randy stopped and looked on Trish. The look on her face told him that he better not lie. He sighed and continued. "Yes." He mumbled.

"Randy, you always forget. It's like you don't even care!" Trish yelled. She didn't mean to yell but, he always forgot and she was tired of forgiving him.

"Calm down, Trish. It's no big deal, we'll go out next week." Randy said simply, turning on the tv and ignoring Trish.

"I don't want to go out next week! Next week isn't our fucking anniversary! I want to go out tomorrow!"

"You know what, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you bitch and complain, I'm going out." Randy said getting up and leaving the room without so much as a glance toward Trish.

"Damn it." Trish said falling back onto her bed, and falling asleep.

Six Hours Later

When Trish woke up she looked at the clock, it read 2:00 a.m. With a frustrated groan she sat up and looked at the empty space on the bed. He wasn't home yet.

She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. She yawned as she dialed his number. It rang a few times and finally she got his voice mail. _'Hey, this is Randy. Obviously I'm not going to pick up the phone so, leave a message if you must.'_ When Trish heard the beep she sighed and started talking.

"Randy? It's Trish. It's 2 a.m, why aren't you back yet?" She waited for a minute before continuing. "Whatever, just call me when you get this. Bye." She hung up the phone and angrily and groaned again, laying back down on her bed.

In Someone's Room

Randy walked into the living room and picked up his phone. As he listened to the voice mail Trish left he sighed. After it was done, he hung it and set it back down on the kitchen counter. He sighed again and walked back into the bedroom.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody, don't worry about it." Randy said laying down next to the person.

"Was it Trish?" The person asked kissing his neck.

"Yeah, but forget about it."

"Okay. So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to come here and we're going to do what we do every night." Randy said smiling.

"Sounds good," She said pulling away and settling into his arms. "Good night, Randy."

"Good night, Candice."

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Was it good, or did it suck? R&R, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgiving You:** Part 2

Trish couldn't sleep, she didn't know where Randy was and she was worried. She got up and put on her robe, and then she walked out of the room and down the hall to Maria and John's room. When she knocked on the door a very unhappy John Cena answered.

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Can I talk to Maria, please?" Trish asked laughing a little.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Ria, Trish wants to talk to you." John called over his shoulder.

Maria got up and walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. "Yeah?" Maria asked as her and Trish started walking down the hall.

"It's ten in the morning and Randy still isn't back. I've called is cell so much it's ridiculous, and he hasn't returned any of the calls." Trish said sighing.

"Do you have your cell phone on you right now?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it," Maria said taking the cell phone from Trish's hand. As it rang and rang Maria was becoming more and more inpatient, when she got his voice mail she said, "Randy, you better pick up this god damned phone. Fine, be that way, but call Trish back when you get this. I mean it." Maria said hanging up the phone. "There you go."

"Thanks." Trish said laughing as she took her phone back from Maria.

"Hey, Trish?" Maria suddenly said stopping.

"Yeah, Ria?" Trish asked stopping as well.

"Do you want to go shopping with me? We could get new clothes, go out to eat, and it might take your mind off of Randy."

"Sure. What time?"

"How about we meet in the lobby in and hour." Maria suggested smiling.

"Okay, see you then." Trish said walking to her room.

Twenty Minutes Later

Trish had just gotten out of the shower and had to find something to wear. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to her suitcase and looked through it, she pulled out black low cut jeans, and a tight red spaghetti strapped tank top. She put them on, and then put on white Nike shoes.

Then she put on her makeup, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. When she was done she had less then five minutes to meet Maria in the lobby. She grabbed her purse off of the stand next to the door and left the room.

In The Lobby

When Trish got to the lobby she saw Maria sitting in one of the chairs waiting.

"Maria." Trish said as she approached her friend.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Maria asked standing up.

"Yeah, come on." Trish said as her and Maria left the hotel.

John's Room

John was really tired so he was trying to get back to sleep, but as soon as he did he heard a knock on his door. With a very frustrated groan he threw the covers off of himself and opened the door.

"What the fuck do you people want?" John asked yawning.

"John, I really need to talk to you."

"Randy, where have you been? Trish has been calling you nonstop. Maria just called me and said if I see you, to tell you to call Trish."

"I can't call Trish right now, I need to talk to you." Randy said walking in the room.

"Fine. What do you need to talk to me about?" John asked closing the door and sitting in one of the chairs.

"I really fucked up. Trish is never going to forgive me." Randy said resting his head in his hands.

"What did you do?"

"It's going to ruin everything that me and Trish have together."

"Randy! Just tell me what it is." John said getting impatient.

"I… I… I've been sleeping with Candice Michelle fort he past four months." Randy said quickly.

When John didn't respond Randy looked up and saw that John had a look of complete shock on his face.

"John?"

"Candice Michelle? Why Candice Michelle? Candice is like Trish's worst enemy."

"I know, which is why I feel so bad. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even Maria." Randy warned.

"But Randy, me and Maria promised each other when we started dating that we would always be honest with each other."

"John, promise me."

John sighed, "Okay, I promise."

**A/N: Hey everybody, I know that a lot of you hate the fact that I made the person that Randy is cheating on Trish with, Candice Michelle. But I needed to use someone that Trish hated, and that is a slut, so Candice was the first person to come to mind. Anyway, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgiving You:** Part 3

At The Mall

Trish and Maria had been at the mall for three hours, and had been to just about every store there. Right now they had just gotten to the food court.

"I can't believe that Vince won't let us share with John or Randy anymore." Trish complained.

"I know, now me and you have to share, and John and Randy have to share."

"I know."

"What do you want to eat?" Maria asked looking at all the different stores.

"I don't know. I think I want Chinese."

"Yeah, me too." Maria said as they both walked up to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" The person asked.

"Um… I'll have the chicken and broccoli, and chicken fried rice." Trish said.

"I'll have the Sesame chicken, and chicken fried rice."

"Okay, It'll be done soon." He said walking away.

"Thank you," Maria said watching the man walk away, when she turned her head to Trish she saw her looking through her messages on her cell phone. "Trish, stop worrying about Randy."

"I'm not, my sister called, I have to call her back." Trish said dialing her sister's phone number.

"Hello?" Her sister asked.

"Hey, Melissa. Why did you call?"

"Trish, oh my god. Mom is in the hospital."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"She had a heart attack, we need you to be here, Trish."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Trish said hanging up the phone.

"Trish, what's wrong?"

"My mom, she had a heart attack, I need to fly back to Toronto. If you see Randy tell him, please?"

"Yeah, of course I will. Call me as soon as you find anything out."

"I will. Bye." Trish said running out of the mall leaving Maria by herself.

John and Randy's Room

John was walking down the hall to his and Randy's room when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.

"John, it's me."

"Oh, hey, baby." John smiled.

"Hi, listen I need you to find Randy and tell him that Trish is on her way back to Toronto."

"Why?" John asked curious.

"Her mom had a heart attack and she's going to see her."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Trish didn't tell me. Please, just find Randy and tell him?" Maria begged.

"Okay, bye." John hung up his phone and continued his way to his room, when he reached the door he heard giggles coming from inside. Curious he opened the door and walked in. But as soon as he did, he wished he didn't. Right there in front of him was Randy and Candice Michelle having sex.

"What the hell are you doing!" John screamed which scared both Randy and Candice.

"John I… I… I can explain this."

"If you wanna talk to me, then get clothes on. I'll be out in the hall waiting." John said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Randy emerged from the hotel room, fully dressed. He waslked down the hall a little bit and approached John slowly.

"Hey." He said hesitantly.

"What is wrong with you?" John said suddenly.

"John…" Randy stopped and sighed. "I don't know, but I'll stop. I promise."

"Yeah right." John said rolling her eyes.

"I will."

"You know you're really pathetic, right?"

"What?"

"Trish is on her way back to Toronto to see her mom, and you're here fucking Candice."

"She is?" Randy asked confused. "Why?"

"Her mom had a heart attack. If you ever bothered to answer your fucking phone, you would know that."

"John, if you would just listen for a second I could explain." Randy said getting annoyed.

"No! I'm not going to listen to your excuses. Trish doesn't deserve this! And she doesn't deserve to be lied to. If she finds out she'll blame me for not telling her."

"John, you promised you wouldn't tell."

"I know, and I'm not going to," John stopped when the door opened and Candice walked out.

"Randy, are you coming back to bed?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

Randy looked at Candice then to John.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not. We're through Candice, I'm not going to cheat on Trish anymore." Randy said shaking himself from Candice's grasp and walking down the hall to the elevator.

"I can't believe he just said that to me. I'm way better then that bimbo." Candice said referring to Trish.

"Yeah, right. Slut." John mumbled walking away.

Maria and Trish's Room

Maria was sitting on her bed starring at her cell phone hoping Trish would call. She had been doing that for the past three hours.

Suddenly the phone rang and Maria jumped up from her bed and ran over to the stand almost falling a few times. "Hello?" She asked quickly.

"Ria?"

Maria could tell it was Trish, and she could also tell that Trish was crying. "What happened? Are you okay?" Maria asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What about your mom, is she okay?"

"No." Trish said crying harder.

"What happened?"

"She's dead."

**A/N: Hey, what do you think? I promise I'll be updating The Secret, Getting Used To It, and Teenage Drama as soon as I can. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgiving You:** Part 4

"Oh my god. Trish, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"When are you coming back?" Maria asked sitting on her bed.

"I should be there sometime tomorrow."

"Okay, call me when you get back to town and let me know that you're okay."

"Okay, bye." Trish said hanging up.

Maria hung up her phone and sighed. She was in complete shock; Trish's mom was like her mom. They were so close. She got up and walked to John and Randy's room. She knocked on the door and John answered.

When John opened the door he could see that Maria was crying. "Ria, what's wrong?" John asked motioning for her to come in.

"Trish just called me. Her mom died." Maria said.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"Where's Randy? I need to tell him." Maria said looking around the room for him.

"He's out with Chris and Dave."

"Does he have his cell phone?"

"No, he left it here."

"Of course he did, he never has it when he should! What the fuck is wrong with him!" Maria yelled.

"Calm down." John said hugging her.

"No!" Maria pulled away from John and sighed. "I'm going to bed." She said walking out of the room.

Later That Night

Later that night Trish was walking down the hall of the hotel looking for Randy. She finally saw him walking toward her. But he didn't see her because his head was down.

"Randy!" Trish screamed running up to him and hugging him.

"Uh… hey," He said uneasily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm as good as I'm ever going to be." Trish replied pulling away.

"Oh," Randy looked away for a minute, then turned back to Trish. "Listen, Trish, I have to go meet up with Dave. See ya." He said walking away.

Trish watched him as he walked away, she had a weird feeling that he was avoiding her. She turned around and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry…" Trish trailed off as she realized the person she bumped into. "Candice." Trish said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey, look it's the slut." Candice said smiling.

"I'm the slut? At least I have a boyfriend who loves me and doesn't just sleep with random people." Trish retorted.

"That's what you think."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Randy isn't the person you think he is." Candice said walking away.

"Whatever, freak." Trish mumbled walking back to her room.

Trish and Maria's Room

"Hey, Trish. I thought you were going to find Randy." Maria said turning on the TV.

"I did, and he said he was hanging out with Dave tonight." Trish sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Trish, it's not nothing." Maria said sitting next to Trish on the couch.

"It's just, I ran into Candice and I can't stop thinking about something she said to me."

"You're thinking about something Candice Michelle said?" Maria asked surprised.

"Surprising, I know."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said that Randy's not the person I think he is."

"What does that mean?" Maria asked confused.

"I have no clue, but I'm going to find out."

Late That Night

Later that night there was a knock on the door, John looked at the clock and saw that is was 2:00 in the morning, with a very frustrated groan he got up. He walked over to the door and opened it.

But when he did, all he found was a note in front of his door. He bent down and picked it up, and read the front. It said, _"To John. Read this note and meet me, Chris, and Dave in the lobby at seven tomorrow morning."_ John sighed and walked back into his room, dropping the note on the stand and going back to sleep.

**A/N: I know it took me a while to update, but I haven't really been in the mood to write, so I promise to update my stories as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgiving You:** Part 5

It was five thirty in the morning and Trish couldn't get to sleep. She was too exited about what she had found out the day before. Nobody knew why she was so happy either; she didn't want to tell anybody until she told Randy first.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When she answered the door she was confused. "Randy? What are you doing here so early?"

"Trish, can we talk?" He asked softly.

"Sure. Because there is something really important I have to tell you." Trish said closing the door behind her as her and Randy walked down the hall a little bit. Trish looked at Randy and saw that he was upset. "What's wrong?"

"You know I love you, right?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah, of course I know you love me."

"And, I don't want to say what I'm about to say." Randy said not knowing how to tell her the news.

"Randy, just say it."

"I can't do this anymore." He said bluntly.

"Can't do what?"

"This. You and me."

"Why not?" Trish asked as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

Randy sighed and stepped forward, trying to wipe away the tears but Trish quickly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Trish screamed.

"Trish, let me explain why…" But she cut him off.

"Fuck you, Randy. Stay the hell away from me. I never want to see you again." She said running back to her room.

"I'm sorry." Randy said quietly, as he walked away.

When Trish got back to the room she slammed the door, and woke Maria up. "Trish, what's wrong?" Maria asked when she saw that Trish was crying.

"He dumped me."

"Randy dumped you?" Maria asked surprised.

"I can't believe this. How am I going to tell him now?"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him I'm pregnant."

Lobby

John had just arrived to the lobby and saw Randy, Dave, and Chris sitting in the far end, away from everyone else.

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked at the floor as he walked over. "Hey, guys." He said sighing as he fell onto one of the chairs.

"What's up with you?" Dave asked eyeing his friend.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Randy said. "John, did you read the note?"

"No. I was half asleep since you knocked on my door at two in the morning. It's on my stand next to my bed." John said taking a sip of his Root Beer.

"You were supposed to read it."

"Well, I was tired. And I forgot to this morning, it's no big deal, I'll read it later."

Randy groaned. "Fine."

Three Hours Later

Maria had left her and Trish's room two hours earlier to go and get their two other best friends Melina Perez, and Ashley Massaro. When they walked into the room and saw the bedroom door closed.

Maria walked over to it and knocked. "Trish, open the door, Melina and Ashley are here." Maria called.

"No!" Trish yelled from inside.

"Please, Trish?"

"No, go away!"

Maria turned to Ashley and Melina and sighed. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to John's room to see if he knows that Randy broke up with Trish. Keep trying to get her to open it." She said walking out of the room.

When Maria reached John and Randy's room she knew Randy wouldn't be there. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She knocked again but there was still no answer. Slowly she opened the door and Walked in.

"John?" She called walking in further. "John."

When there was still no answer she turned to leave. But as she headed toward the door she stopped. A piece of paper on the stand next to John's bed had caught her eye.

Curiously she walked over and picked it up, she saw that it was to John, from Randy. She read it over, and crumbled it up in her hand. Then she stormed angrily out of the room.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Did this chapter suck? If it did I'm sorry. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody. In this chapter I will be introducing more characters. I just thought I should let you know. **

**

* * *

**

**Forgiving You:** Part 6

"Trish, please open the door?" Melina said as she kept knocking on the door.

Suddenly the door opened and Trish walked out. She walked past them and sat on the couch.

"Trish, are you okay?" Ashley asked as her and Melina sat on both sides on Trish.

"Do I look okay?" Trish asked angrily.

"Sorry I…"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just… I can't believe he dumped me."

"We can't either. He's such an ass." Melina said.

"Maria told us you're pregnant. Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to. I mean, he's the father and he has a right to know."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, Ash. Soon, I guess."

Hallway

Maria slammed the hotel room door shut behind her as hard as she could. She walked past her and Trish's room and to the elevator. She walked in and pressed the button for the lobby over and over again.

When the doors finally opened to let her in the lobby she looked around, then she spotted Randy, Chris, Dave, and John. She sighed and walked over to them.

Randy was laughing at something Dave had said when he heard someone yelling insulting things at him. Him and the others looked up and saw Maria was the one yelling.

"You stupid idiotic, jackass, low-life, frat boy, butt faced miscreant!" John, Chris, and Dave burst out laughing, but they stopped when they noticed Randy shoot them a look.

"What?" Randy asked standing up as she approached them.

"You're a fucking jackass, that's what!" Randy looked around the lobby and saw everyone staring at him and Maria.

"Could you yell at me somewhere else? People are staring at us."

"No! I'll fucking yell at you right here! How could you do that to her!"

"Listen, I know she's upset about me breaking up with her, but…"

"Yeah, she is upset! But that's not what I'm fucking pissed off about!"

"Then what's wrong with you!" He asked.

"This!" She yelled pulling the note out of her pocket and throwing it at him.

Randy picked it up off the floor and read it. It was the same note he had given to John. "Fuck." Randy said quietly.

"That's all you have to say about it?" Maria laughed sarcastically and continued. "You break up with her, then you write a note to John about how you can't stop sleeping with that skank bag Candice Michelle, and thank him for keeping it a fucking secret!" She screamed even louder.

Randy looked over at John who had a shocked look on his face.

"Ria." John said carefully as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

Maria pushed away from him. "I thought we were going to be completely honest with each other, I thought you were never going to lie to me!"

"Maria, I didn't mean to…" Maria cut John off by smacking him as hard as she possibly could across the face.

"I hate you both." She said running back to the elevator.

John and Randy both sat back in their seats and sighed

"You cheated on Trish with Candice?" Chris asked. "Why Candice out of all people?"

"Can we not talk about it. I have other things to worry about." Randy got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dave called to him.

"To see Candice."

Trish and Maria's Room

Maria stopped outside of their hotel room and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She sighed and walked in.

When she opened the door she saw Trish, Ashley, and Melina sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, guys." Maria said sitting next to Trish.

"Hey. Did you find John?" Melina asked.

"That's not important," Maria suddenly got an idea. "How about we have a girls night tonight. No guys, just us girls."

"That sounds awesome." Ashley said smiling.

"Yeah. What do you think Trish?" Melina asked turning her attention from Maria to Trish.

"Sure," Trish said. "Who are we inviting?"

"Well, it'll be me, you, Melina, and Ashley. And I was thinking we could also invite Torrie, Lisa, Gail, Jillian, Stacy, Stephanie, Jackie, Traci, Lillian, Michelle, and Dawn." Maria said smiling.

"Didn't Dawn just have her baby?" Trish asked.

"So, we haven't seen him yet, we'll have her bring him too."

Trish sighed but agreed. "Okay."

7:15 That Night

"So, is everyone here?" Ashley asked looking around the room.

"Everyone, except Dawn." Torrie said.

"No, Dawn called and said that Matthew is sick, so she can't make it." Melina corrected.

"Okay, then…" Trish was cut off when the doorbell rang.

She got up off the floor and walked over to it. When she opened it she saw someone she didn't expect. "AJ."

**A/N: So…….. What do you guys think? As always R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In this chapter I'm going to pretend it's the night of Wrestlemania.

* * *

**

**Forgiving You:** Part 7

"AJ," Trish repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen, or talked to my best friend in six months and this is how you welcome me?" He asked playfully.

Trish weakly smiled, "Sorry, it's just…. I'm not in a very good mood."

"Why? What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Randy broke up with me." Trish said sighing.

"Asshole. I warned you not to go out with him."

"I know, I… can we not talk about this right now?"

"Okay. Sorry."

"Trish, hurry up!" Trish looked behind her, and saw Jillian motioning for Trish to come back in.

"Do you wanna come in?" Trish asked looking back at AJ.

"No, it's okay. I'll get myself a room, you have people over. I'll see you tomorrow." He said hugging her.

"Okay, bye."

The Next Day

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and everyone had left.

Tonight was Wrestlemania; and Maria had a match against Mickie.

"Are you nervous about your first match against someone who can actually wrestle?" Trish questioned tying her shoes.

"A little. But I'll be fine. Come on, we have to get going."

The Arena

When Trish and Maria got to the arena Torrie immediately approached them.

"Trish, everyone has taken sides."

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked confused.

"All of the guys have taken Randy's side, and all of the girls have taken your side. The girls aren't aloud to talk to the guys, and the guys aren't aloud to talk to the girls."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows why Randy broke up with you." Torrie said rolling her eyes as Dave and Chris walked past.

"Really? Why did Randy brake up with me?" Trish asked crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for Torrie to answer.

"Because he was sleeping with Candice." Torrie said simply. "Didn't you know?"

Maria gasped and looked at Trish. "Trish? Are you okay?"

"I'm going to kill her." Trish said walking away, to find Candice.

Candice's Locker Room

"Come in." Candice said when there was a knock on her door.

The door opened and Randy walked in.

"Randy, hey."

"I need to talk to you." Randy said closing the door behind him.

"What about?"

"We seriously can't do this anymore."

"Okay." Candice said bluntly.

"Okay?" Randy said confused.

"Yeah, okay. I was only sleeping with you to hurt Trish, and now that you two aren't together anymore there would be no point to continue doing it."

"Whatever, I gotta go get ready for my match." Randy said walking out.

As soon as Randy left the door opened again.

"Randy, I thought you left," Candice started. "What are you doing back?"

"It's not Randy, you fucking slut." Candice turned around and saw Trish standing directly behind her.

"Trish…" Candice was cut off by Trish smacking her across the face. "Ow, you bitch."

Trish grabbed Candice by her hair and threw her into the wall. Then she kicked her in the stomach over and over and over again. Trish picked up Candice and started slamming her face into the wall. She wasn't going to stop, she was going to beat her until she was unable to walk.

The Hallway

As Randy was walking down the hallway he saw AJ walking toward him. "Hey, AJ."

"Don't you 'hey, AJ' me. How the fuck could you cheat on Trish?"

Randy didn't get a chance to answer because they heard screams coming from Candice's room.

Both men quickly ran to her room and opened the door. When they did, they saw Candice bleeding really badly, and Trish smacking her head into the wall over and over again.

"Trish, stop." AJ said grabbing Trish and pulling her away from Candice. Randy walked over to Candice and helped her to her feet.

"Let me go, AJ. I'm going to kill that fucking skank!" Trish screamed trying to pull out of AJ's grasp. But everytime she tried, he just tightened his grip.

"Trish, I know you're upset, but you can't go around trying to kill someone." AJ reasoned.

"Whatever." Trish said finally getting out of his grasp and walking out of the room.

Two Hours Later

Candice had been taken to the hospital a little while ago. She had a really bad concussion, she would need eight staples in the back of her head, she had four broken ribs, and a sprained wrist.

Randy sighed and walked down the hallway of the arena. He stopped when he heard Melina and Ashley taking. He got a little closer but stayed out of their sight.

"I can't believe he dumped Trish." Ashley said.

"I know. It's pathetic." Melina said sighing.

"Especially when he knew that she is pregnant."

Randy's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Trish was pregnant. He sighed deeply, and turned to walk away. He had to find Trish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgiving You:** Part 8

Maria had just finished her match against Mickie, and Trish was waiting for her behind the curtain.

"Hey, congratulations on beating her." Trish said hugging Maria.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy."

"Hey, Trish. Can we talk?" Trish turned around and saw Randy standing behind her. "Privately?"

Trish groaned, but agreed. "Fine."

Outside The Arena

"What do you want?"

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were pregnant?"

"I was going too…" Randy quickly cut her off.

"You were? When? After the baby was born?" He asked sarcastically.

"Stop! You have no right to be a jackass to me!" Trish yelled.

"Yes I do! You weren't going to tell me!" He yelled back.

"Yes I was! I just fucking found out!"

"Yeah right!"

"I did." Trish said calming down. She sighed and continued. "I really was going to tell you, Randy."

"I'm sorry." Randy whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"About what?"

"About cheating on you with Candice. I know I shouldn't have. And you will never know how sorry I am. I was an idiot."

"I just wanna know why. Why did you do it? Didn't you love me?" She asked.

"Of course I loved you, and I still do."

"Then why did you do it?" Trish questioned, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I don't know, I really don't."

Suddenly Trish heard AJ calling her name. "Trish, come on!"

"I gotta go." She said quietly, she turned to walk away, but Randy gently grabbed her arm.

"I really do love you. I always will." He whispered before turning around and walking back into the arena.

The Next Day

Trish was walking into the lobby of the hotel and noticed Torrie, Melina, and Ashley sitting on one side of the lobby, and Chris, Dave, and John on the other. Each person was staring at the other with dirty looks.

Trish sighed and walked over to the girls. She pointed over by the guys. "Follow me." She said walking over to them with the girls following her.

"I'm tired of this." Trish said when she approached the guys.

"Of what?" Chris asked.

"You don't have to take sides. I don't want you too. You can be friends with both of us without taking sides. And half of you are dating, so that doesn't really work out too well does it?"

"No, not really." Dave said. "Me and Lilian haven't talked for a few days."

"Exactly, and Melina is dating Johnny. Do you see what I mean? So, please, don't take sides." Trish begged.

"Fine." They all answered.

"Good, now I have to go, I'll see you guys at the airport." Trish said walking away.

Maria and Trish's Room

Maria had just gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, John was standing on the other side.

"What, John?"

"I need to talk to you. Please, let me explain."

"I don't want an explanation." Maria said trying to close the door, but John had put his foot in the way.

"Please?" John begged.

"Fine."


End file.
